Game and Movie Night
by Kake'sOldStories
Summary: Yugi comes home and brought some things for him and Yami's Game and Movie night. I wonder what will happen.  My first ever fanfic!


AteKake: This is going to be my first fanfiction, oneshot (posted anyway). Please review and tell me about how I did! Any advice you can just message me. If you like my stories, please add to favorites. Thanks for reading! w

Yugi: Let's see how she handles this. Hopefully AteKake will make this a good story.

Yami: Yeah, and makes sure that we don't look like complete idiots.

AteKake: How'd you guys get here?

Yami: I really don't know.

Disclaimer: I only wish that I owned Yugioh….

* * *

><p>Yugi walked into his grandfather's game shop and walked up to his room, setting down his groceries. He bought two boxes of Pockys, two bottles of soda, one Coke and a bottle of cherry pop, a bag of salt and vinegar chips, and two lollipops, both cherry.<p>

He sighed as he sat on his bed for a bit, tired from carrying all the items up the stairs. 'Man that was surprisingly heavy. Must be from the soda bottles.'

'Welcome back Yugi,' a kind voice greeted.

Yugi jumped a little bit at the deep voice of his yami. Yugi looked happily at Yami, actually surprised that his Yami was at his house. 'Yami, why didn't you come with me to school and to the store?'

Yami simply pointed at the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi now noticing that he forgot it before he left for school.

'I'm so sorry Yami, I didn't notice! Though I did notice you didn't talk to me, now I know why.' Yugi giggled at the thought of him getting so used to the puzzle around his neck, he didn't notice that it was off.

Yami walked over to Yugi, slowly, and merely stroked his head. 'It's okay my Aibou. It actually was nice was just stay in your room and read your books. I can now see why you love reading all this books.'

Yugi gently smiled at Yami. He kneeled down, setting up his PS3 so that he and Yami could play some video games.

Yami stared at Yugi, 'Yugi, you sure your grandfather won't freak out at seeing me if I play with you?'

'Oh, come on Yami, you know that he has gotten used to you switching places with me during duels, so why would he freak out seeing you.'

Yami stared at Yugi, with a confused look, 'Okay, I'll trust you Aibou.'

Yugi started up the PS3 and tossed Yami a fake guitar. Yami had quick reflexes and grabbed the guitar. Yugi walked over to the grocery bags and took out all the supplies.

'Aibou, you just seriously bought all this just so that we could hang out tonight?'

Yugi smiled at Yami and hugged him, 'Yup, I bought some stuff to make it more fun.'

Yami smiled at Yugi, put down the guitar, and started hugging him. He smiled and said. 'Okay Aibou. You don't have school tomorrow or anything important?'

Yugi shook his head, letting go of Yami's waist, but still standing next to Yami.

'Now come on, I want to take my mind off school and play some video games. Plus, I never really played any video game with you before, so I'll teach you how to play then we can go against each other.' Yugi walked toward the TV, grabbing the other guitar.

* * *

><p>It took Yami couple of tries to get used to the controls. 'Pretty simple. Now I want to try battling against you.'<p>

Yugi chuckled at his darker half. 'Okay, let's start off with an easy song.' Yugi flipped through the songs, all ordered based on difficulty. 'I love this song!'

Yami turned to Yugi, who was really excited about the new song in his collection. 'I unlocked something that's easy and one of my favorites.'

Yugi clicked a few buttons and set up the song. The boys then started customizing their characters, both looking like themselves. Yugi winked at Yami, 'I'll go easy on you for your first time'

Yami giggled at his light. 'You know you don't have to. Anyways, how many times have I won duels for you?'

'Okay, but I'm not holding back.' Yugi giggled at Yami, hoping to intimidate him.

The song finally loaded as the boys finished their small argument. Yami then realized that it was one of Yugi's favorite songs, Resonance, by T.M. Revolution. Yami had heard Yugi listen to this when he watched an anime, Soul Eater.

The notes then appeared on the screen, both the boys were on difficulty level medium and had basically the same notes, as they began to play, Yami freaked out at how fast it was. 'Aibou! I thought you said it was easy!'

Yugi blushed while staring at the screen, trying his best to play all the notes. 'I must have messed up' he said, sticking out his tongue.

Yami glared at Yugi for a quick second, then turned back to the screen, trying his best to keep up.

After the almost four minute song ended, both Yami and Yugi's hands were sore. They sat on two beanie bags that Yugi had, looking at the screen and waiting to see who won.

Yami: 87%

Yugi: 89%

Yami gave Yugi a quick glare and continued sipping on his cherry pop.

* * *

><p>They played a few more songs to pass the time. Yami noticed that all the songs that they played have been in animes that Yugi would watch. 'Quick question, Aibou. Why have all these songs that we played have been in anime that we've watched before?'<p>

Yugi looked at Yami, just now noticing that. 'I truthfully don't know Yami. It must be from this being the Japanese verion, that's all. Plus these songs are common here in Japan, so in the American version, they must have popular American songs.'

'Um, never thought of it that way. Oh, and since we're done with playing can we watch a scary movie or something?'

Yugi was surprised, 'Since when have you liked watching scary movies, Yami?'

Yami turned away, 'I just thought since it's late and we still have some snacks, we could watch a movie or at least do something.'

Yugi walked over to his shelf and grabbed Friday the Thirteenth and placed it in his blu-ray player. Yugi pulled the beanie bags closer to his flat screen and placed all their snacks in front of them.

It was about nine o'clock now so it being late made the movie a little scarier than ment to be.

Yugi was clutching Yami at the site of Jason, and his chain saw. Yami sat there; rubbing Yugi's back, trying to calm the frightened teen. 'Yugi, relax. It's only a movie.'

Yugi looked up to Yami, 'Yeah, but I hate the music that starts playing when Jason appears. Yami simply giggled at his light and continued to watch.

By the end of the movie, Yugi was shaking with fear. 'Yami, did you like watching that?'

Yami turned to Yugi, 'It actually was entertaining. I just really didn't see too much horror in it. Yugi, just keep in mind that it's only a movie.' Yami was quietly whispering to Yugi to calm down. He then realized something. 'Yugi, if you don't like scary movies, then why do you have this movie?'

Yugi let go of Yami for a moment, 'Actually Jonouchi gave it to me for a present. He tried to get me to watch it with him, but I chickened out. He ended up just giving it to me so that I could watch it.'

Yami giggled at the fact that Yugi chickened out to see a scary movie. 'Aw! You're so cute!'

* * *

><p>AteKake: Do you guys think that it was ok for a first time?<p>

Yugi: Um.. Nice, I guess.

Yami:Since when was there a flat screen in Yugi's room?

AteKake: Um. Never, I made it up.

Yugi: Aw. Dang it.

Yami: I'll get you one then! (rushes out the door)

AteKake: Yami! It's the middle of the night! No one's at Best Buy! Ugh. Anyway, please review and tell me how I did!


End file.
